Like Love, Like Lies
by Fen-crya
Summary: Tsuzuki realizes he can no longer control the vampire inside him self…and he finds his partner at his mercy when he finally snaps. Hisoka is no match for Tsuzuki will the purple eyed shinigami break free before it’s too late? Tsuzuki x Hisoka.


Like Love, Like Lies

By Taka

**Disclaimer****- **I do not own Yami no Matsuei.

**Summary**- Tsuzuki realizes he can no longer control the vampire inside him self…and he finds his partner at his mercy when he finally snaps. Hisoka is no match for Tsuzuki; will the purple eyed shinigami break free before it's too late? Tsuzuki x Hisoka.

**Pairings in this chapter**-Tsuzuki x Hisoka

**Added Notes**-I have been depressed and stressed, with papers surrounding me and other works (Such as art) in progress, so I had to let off some serious steam. I'm sorry about this Hisoka. (Maybe, hah.) And me listening to Ayumi Hamasaki's song "Is This Love?" didn't help. I can't believe I wrote something this dark… (Goes to read some serious Tsuzuki x Hisoka Fluff)

!! means there is a scene change.

' ' means someone is thinking something.

" " means someone is talking.

**There was something about the sandy haired boy that made his dark side lust for such unimaginable things. His inner demons were very slowly beginning to take control of him, making him feel unfit to be around his partner at times.**

"**You hungry, Hisoka? You can have some of my pie if you want," Tsuzuki cooed at his partner sheepishly, waving a fork full in circles as a demonstration. "It's **_**really**_** good." **

"**No."**

**Deep inside, he wanted nothing more than to ram that fork full of sweets into that tiny mouth and watch him choke and sputter desperately, to see the pain in his eyes before he was able to swallow the food. He played it over in his head like a rare delicacy, clearing his mind before the darkness inside him took over completely.**

**It was instances such as this, when he would feed the hungry vampire within himself, thinking of such vile things. If he were to linger any longer on this thoughts…the vampire might want more.**

"**Aw, but your wasting away over there! Here, come eat with me!!"**

"**I said 'no' dammit!"**

**The book in the boy's hands flew through the air, connecting not so gracefully with his partner's face.**

**Tsuzuki's POV**

**I made a noise similar to a grunt when I felt the solid contact of the book against my face. I love it when Hisoka plays hard to get, its cute. Maliciously I want to return the favor and toss it back his way, hoping to get a clean shot of the side of his face so that I can watch him cry. But I cannot allow that to happen.**

**Sweet Tsuzuki would never do that.**

**So I must keep this terribly dark side of me in check. I admit that sometimes I am terrified just thinking about what I could do to Hisoka. More accurately what I **_**want**_** to do to him. When I start to stray towards the darkness in my heart I quiver at the thought that maybe one day I won't be able to stop myself from indulging in these dark fantasies.**

**These happy instances, these pure scenes and facades, they are only illusions to hide what I really want behind this gentler mask; incognito. They are pleasures so dark, I could orgasm should I linger. It's almost like an addiction I fear one day I won't be able to pull away from.**

"**Oww….why did you have to do that, 'Soka…" I whine, using my usual tone to seduce the boy into a relaxed mood. And he suspects nothing behind my strengthened shields. How ignorant, this boy. "What did I do…?"**

"**Quit bugging me, you idiot! I said I wasn't hungry!"**

**One day in the past I had told him of my fear; a fear of not being able to hold back the vampire inside me. And now, one day in the future I won't be able to. I fear I will bleed you dry, my dearest Hisoka. Now, Muraki is the **_**least**_** of your worries. Your worries should be centered a little closer to home…**

"**But you haven't eaten all day!"**

"**Just drop it!"**

**That's right, my beautifully broken mess, scream at me. I love to hear your voice. I want even more to hear it scream in other forbidden emotions aside from that temptingly arousing anger.**

**Pain, ecstasy, agony, pleasure, desperation…I want to hear that delicate voice through it all.**

**I can hear him growling from my spot on the couch, and yet even with his eyes turned to me he fails to see the grin upon my face. It's such a cute, playful growl to my wanton ears, arousing me at the mere sound of it. And instantly, I want to hear more. Just how many sounds **_**can**_** he make? Do I dare to find out?**

" '**Soka…" I nearly whimper with my best 'puppy dog' face on as I walk sluggishly over to his standing form near the cupboards. He is leaning on the side of the curved wooden table top, his hand lying gracefully behind him on its surface. I carelessly pushed the sugary substance from my fork and into my awaiting mouth in blissful thought of what the boy would do if I were to bring this very eating utensil down into that pale palm of his, making up some stupid mournful excuse afterwards. Would he scream or cry?**

**It was so tempting…maybe too tempting.**

"**What, you moron," He said quizzically, his features drawn about in slight anger. He looks so very irresistible when he's like that. If only he knew… **

"**Please…? For me?"**

**I still have the fork clutched almost painfully within my hand, squeezing impatiently and waiting for these violent urges to subside.**

**I watch his mouth muscles intently when he sighs.**

"**Fine, if it will shut you up. Give me the damn pie."**

**He is so mean when he is angry; but it's my lucky day. I'm back at the couch in an instant, scooping up more of the pie with my fork. He walks slowly to my side, his hips almost swaying with every step before he takes a seat next to me on the couch while still keeping his distance from me. That fork somehow makes its way harmlessly into his mouth and I find myself breathing heavy. I am feeding him the sweetness of the apple pie like a child; slow and a little shaky. My teeth clench together with sweet anticipation of what I could do at this very moment.**

**It's then that I realize; I want to choke him with something.**

**Maybe I will shove my dry fingers down his throat and let them thrust to and from the back of his throat, or even my pulsing erection to slide back into the hollow walls of his throat, or better yet…this very fork. But it has to be something. I want desperately to watch him gag and I cannot quite understand why.**

**It is now that I let the fork linger in his mouth, trying to decide whether or not I want to use it as the key to my pleasure. But before I get to test it he pulls away with a slight blush tinting those cheeks.**

**Damn it.**

"**What the hell are you staring at, Tsuzuki?"**

**I hadn't realized I'd been intently staring at him until just then, when his blush deepened. He probably thought I was admiring him; how naive. Though I won't deny I am admiring him, only it's not as innocent as one would like to think.**

**I watch him chew with a passion hidden deep within my eyes. He does not know it but I am ready to pounce, to capture my prey between my teeth. Quickly I surprise him by thrusting another forkful to his lips, coaxing him to open his mouth. The wait is almost too much, and I'm shaking. I want to hurt him if only a little…**

**He shoots me a confused glance but opens his mouth obediently none the less. My control slips for only a moment, my hand allowing the cold metal to scrape against the roof of his mouth. He winces and covers his mouth, a strangled noise vibrating deep in his throat. I can't help my wide eyed expression, a jolt of excitement hitting my senses as I try to disguise my pleasure with concern.**

"**I'm so sorry! Are you ok, Hisoka?"**

**He stands up when I try to embrace him, his feet taking him to the garbage can, where he spits out the tainted treat. I notice then; he is bleeding. And it isn't just a few drops, its actually leaking between the cracks of his fingers.**

**I didn't think I pushed **_**that**_** hard.**

**He turns to the sink, flipping the water on. With water cleansing his hands he brings the liquid up into his mouth, drawing it into the wound. I am behind him now, still trying to play 'the good guy'. Secretly, I am enjoying this all too much.**

"**Hisoka…"**

**I place a gentle hand on his shoulder, sending him some of my false emotions that he believes to be comfort and guilt. The stab wounds will heal in a short time, but this momentary pain was worth all of my efforts.**

"**Its ok," He whispers finally, looking up at me before pressing a wet cloth firmly to the roof of his mouth. "It wasn't your fault."**

**Oh, if only you knew, my little Hisoka.**

"**But I feel terrible…"**

**I see him frown, another wince escaping into his features.**

"**Don't, I said it was ok. Stop worrying about it."**

**Lie accomplished.**

"**Can I help?"**

**He looks at me dumbly for only a moment before that sacred blush returns to grace those pale cheeks of ivory silk. I wonder why he feels the need to blush. But slowly he nods, and I am free to gain my advance on him. My fingers grasp the cloth in his mouth, gently massaging the bleeding roof of his mouth. Every once in a while I let my fingers slide a little further back than needed to brush against his uvula, nearly grinning at the tickle of his immediate gag reflex.**

**But I was being gentle with him now, letting my naked fingers slide past the cloth to caress the healing holes and raw skin that had since stopped bleeding. I almost wished to press those digits further into those wounds, longing for that scarlet liquid to flow once more. Instead, I removed those digits and set the cloth aside on the counter, my eyes never leaving his.**

"**Does it still hurt, Hisoka?"**

**I silently praise my wonderful acting skills, knowing I'm successfully trapping my oblivious partner into the darkest corner he's ever been in. In his lamentable expression I found a source for my passion, and it began with those pale pink lips.**

**He is still blushing with my caring stare penetrating through his walls. It seems he doesn't doubt me when I say it was an accident.**

**Perfect.**

"**Not anymore…"**

**I couldn't stop myself from stroking his cheek. He took it as a loving reaction, unconsciously nuzzling my hand. It was uncalled for on his part and certainly unpredicted. It made me think of all the future possibilities he could bring to me. Did my innocent little partner love me? Oh, this would be quite the interesting matter, it would.**

**Oh, he's smiling at me now? How delightful, but I'd much rather see him frown.**

**I find myself leading him back to the couch, a hand clamped tightly around his waist. I make sure to smile when we sit, lest I give away my plan. He's stopped smiling by now but I can tell he is not distressed. I had plans of my own just then, but they were ruined when my partner decided to take matters into his own hands, picking up the same fork he'd just been assaulted with.**

**He covers it with a chunk of the half eaten apple pie, pressing it to my lips.**

"**Do you still want to finish it?"**

**I put on my best fake smile and opened my mouth, once again taking in the sweetness of the pie. He doesn't realize it but already in my mind I am devising a new way to 'accidentally' inflict pain on him. But how would I do it? It seems he mistakes my dark desire for a gentler perversion with my tongue sliding seductively over the fork. But in my mind I was indulging in the sickness inside me. A quick slip down the stairs might do perhaps or maybe a fall against the coffee table? Or…**

"**I don't want anymore of the pie," I state, my eyes fixed on his when he tries to feed me again. And suddenly my partner becomes very shy, his blush returning. I wonder what he is thinking right now.**

"**Then…what do you want?"**

**I want to hurt you. To force my dark desires on you until you shatter like a fragile vase of foreign flowers. But would I tell you that right now? I am truly laughing inside.**

**Never.**

"**I don't know…"**

**I put on my cutest face and stick my lower lip out to test the boy, urging him to come up with something. But then I come up with something of my own, and I salivate at the thought. What if I seduced him into a more…intimate situation? It would be so much easier for me to inflict pain, assuming he'd be so close. And just to think of his everlasting trust in me, thinking sweet Tsuzuki would never do such things to hurt him.**

**Ah, this will be a delicacy indeed.**

"**Hey, 'Soka…?"**

**I try to disguise my excitement with a timid show of affection. "I think I **_**do**_** know what I want now…"**

**I made sure to look straight into those beautiful green depths, relishing in their trembling as my face nears his. His breath nearly hitches in his throat before he pulls back enough to give himself room. Ah, he's so adorable.**

"**Something wrong, Hisoka?"**

**He looks afraid. Maybe he's not yet ready for an intimacy involving touch and sentiment. It makes me want to jump on him in hopes of hearing a whimper or two. But I pull back instead, placing some of my illusionary hurt in his empathy's path.**

"**N-no, I-I just…"**

**His hands are around himself in a tight hug, his eyes closed to the world. I can tell that he is embarrassed with his face turned away from me. Maybe he knew I was about to kiss him.**

"**I-I've never…"**

**Ah, such an enigmatic child. He is so innocent, yet tainted. He has never before been through intimacy and yet his virginity has already been taken from him. It almost strikes me as odd.**

**Sweet sixteen and never been kissed, eh?**

**I slid closer to him on the couch until I could feel his thigh against mine. I turned, bringing my hands up to cup either side of his face, his burning cheeks warm against the coolness of my skin. His opened eyes were averted now, seemingly fixated on the imported American coffee table. He was hesitant and afraid now, afraid of being so close to another.**

**When I pressed my lips to his, he tensed. My eyes slid shut while I fantasized about how good the softness of his lips would feel against my teeth. I wanted to bite down into them in sadistic pleasure, wanting to hear a whimper from my partner.**

"**T-Tsu…" He sputtered, trying to push me away with his arms. His body was shaking but with what emotion I was not sure of. It drew me to him, his fear. And I found myself unable to let go of him, my arms wrapped around him tightly, unwilling to let him go.**

**I let my tongue press against his tightly closed lips, letting him know I wanted them open. But he refused me access. So I did something that he never expected; I bit down on his lower lip, hard. His mouth opened then in a gasp of pain, lips parting enough for my tongue to slide past them. The taste of cinnamon and saliva mixed with the copper in his blood swirled against my taste buds, sending a chill down my spine. I grew fierce and demanding, resorting to biting when he refused to let me have what I wanted.**

**He was near tears when we pulled apart, his fingers massaging his swollen lower lip. I licked my own with anticipation, my eyes on the already bruising lip that continued to bleed every slightly. And at that moment I realized something terrible. I should never have tried to kiss him for I fear I may have gone too far. And now…**

**The vampire is beginning to take over. I can feel my self control crashing past barriers of mental stability and patience. I have lingered for far too long and now I would have no control.**

"**Tsuzuki…"**

**It was all he could say as he looked at me. I know he saw the crazed look in my eye just then, and how helpless I was to fight the sickness inside of me. It couldn't be helped,**_** I**_** couldn't be helped.**

**I was a little afraid now, as I felt my consciousness slip away from me, allowing the monster to gain complete control over my body. I make one last attempt to reach out before it is too late.**

'**Run.'**

**Hisoka just stares at me in question, his fingers still at his lips. He does nothing in his confused state, only sits in the same position. My warning flies by him and now….it is too late. Something bad is going to happen; it's inevitable.**

**It's a fact; bad things happen to good people. And now, I can see **_**why**_**. It is beauty that causes such chaos to erupt, and it is his beauty that wills me to where we are now. I want to see those beautiful features scrunched up in pain.**

"**Tsuzuki, what …-"**

**I am up off the couch now and heading for the door. I know he is watching me, because he has lifted from his spot on the couch, his feet taking him close to where I am standing. My fingers turn the upper lock, clicking it into place as I pull my keys from my pocket to lock the lower half.**

**Its time to play, Hisoka.**

"**What are you-"**

**I grasp both of his shoulders, roughly tossing him to the ground. His knees connect harshly onto the floor, scrapping painfully on the rough carpet. Though he is wearing jeans the fall still leaves its mark.**

**He was crawling now, not caring that his bruised knees were being dragged along with him. I watched with great amusement when he tried to pull himself up onto the couch, yelping when a knee smacked against the side of the coffee table in his hurried manner.**

**I help him up, holding him close. I think he has become afraid of me by the way his smaller frame trembles when next to mine. Those beautiful emerald orbs are filled to the brim with that same fear; fear of pain.**

"**What's wrong, Hisoka?"**

**I intentionally let my voice slip into the huskiness of my dark arousal, letting him taste a tiny flicker of my true emotions. His eyes are wide, his face turning from me. His breathing isn't quite right at this point. In fact, I think he may be panicking.**

"**N-nothing."**

**My, my, I think your lying my dear Hisoka. If you claim things are alright…then why does that irresistible little body of yours tremble so deliciously in my arms? **

**I plant my face into the crook of your neck, deeply inhaling your sweet scent. And oh, I am pleased. I can feel you shiver when I do this and it excites me to hear your breath hitch so suddenly in your throat. Are you expecting me to bite into your flesh like the vampire you deny I am? Well, maybe I will, just for an added effect. Its then, to my disbelief, I find out that something terrible has happened to 'sweet Tsuzuki'.**

**He no longer has control.**

**It's the vampire that takes hold of Hisoka's neck, sniffing him again before trailing his tongue up from his collarbone to his tilted chin.**

"**Wanna play a game, Hisoka?"**

**I no longer feel like myself when I laugh at his fearful cry. I find my teeth catching a patch of his skin in a vice grip as my hands come up to force him down. The bluntness of my teeth is not enough to break the skin, so I bite down harder. Hisoka lets out a blood curdling scream of agony at the intense painful pressure of my teeth on his skin, afraid to move.**

"**T-Tsuzuki, stop! What the hell are you doing?!"**

**That beautiful scream of his rings through my ears once again when the rough edges of my teeth finally manage to slice the skin open; the warmth of his blood spilling onto my lips. I release my grip on his neck to lap up the crimson liquid staining his milky skin, enjoying his strained whimpers. I can only imagine the pain that is slowly ebbing away within his abused neck.**

**His breathing is heavy and shaken, his teeth locked together in a profound grimace. And he is truly beautiful. I cannot help but lean in with my blood stained lips to kiss his temple, effectively smearing the blood and transferring it to him as well. **

"**I warned you Hisoka…"**

**It was nearly a growl when it came out of my mouth. Somehow I managed to scare myself, my voice sounding very unlike my own. It was deep and filled with an emotion much deeper than lust.**

"**You didn't listen to me…"**

**I saw the tears fall from his eyes freely and unwilled. He voiced his pain just then, the sobs tearing trough his throat like the rain against the wind.**

"**It hurts…"**

**I know, my dear Hisoka. It is supposed to. Everything I will do to you will hurt, I cannot help my urges. I cannot stop them, only sate them. And I fear you are the only one I wish to use for my pleasure. I watch him bring a hand up to feel the damage, moaning painfully when he does.**

"**Why…" He whispered; his words as soft as his lips.**

**What would I say? Certainly I could not say what I truly felt within me, for that would scare the boy off.**

**And we couldn't have that.**

"**Do you know what its like," I asked instead. "Having insatiable desires the way I do…?"**

"**I-I don't know what you're talking about, Tsuzuki."**

"**Exactly…"**

**I licked the drying blood from my lips, my breath quivering like a starving child's. Hisoka gasped when I pushed his hand aside and dipped again, returning to suck at the still bleeding wound near his jugular. I pressed myself against his smaller frame erotically, my mouth drawing upon him harder. I could taste his fear in that metallic fluid, it coursed through his veins like a drug. And it temporarily sated my passion as it passed through my lips.**

**I cannot say I particularly like the taste of this coppery substance, but I enjoy what it brings. And if acting like a hungry vampire brings about more of what I want; I am willing to do it again.**

**There is such beautiful fear in his actions, his eyes.**

"**Are you afraid?" I ask dumbly, letting my tongue feel around his neck.**

**And at first, he does not answer. But then, when I apply pressure, he complies.**

"**Of course, you idiot!"**

**Ah, that tongue of his is back. How delightful it is to hear that anger again. Only this time it has been laced with a quivering pain and fear. His voice wavers like the tides from the ocean in summer and it is music to my ears.**

**I reach out with my left hand to grab his shoulder, attempting to pull off his jacket when he lashed out at me unexpectedly.**

"**Let go of me!"**

**I'm sorry Hisoka, but I can no longer do that.**

"**Get away from me, you idiot!"**

**He swings his fist at me when I make another grab for him. I find myself wanting to touch him now as I watch his body move while he flails about in his blinds attempts to hit me. He has such an attractive body. My need to touch that pale skin of ivory bliss grows ever more in the pit of my stomach as this small fight escalates into a brawl. He is thrusting his limbs my way with his mouth shouting at me. I am dancing with him as our feet take us to multiple parts of the room.**

**He screams out when I roughly push him backwards to knock him off guard, his back connecting with the wall solidly. He tries to run from me afterwards but I quickly stop him, throwing him to the ground like a rag doll. It is here he begins to lash out again, his delicate voice such a terrible strain in my groin.**

"**What the hell is the matter with you, Tsuzuki?!" **

**I love it when you make it difficult for me, Hisoka, you have no idea. I just want to devour you completely.**

"**Stop it!! Get off of me!!"**

**We are making quite the ruckus by now; it's surprising no one has come to see what is going on. I'm repeatedly bashing his body against the floor while he is screaming deliriously, his fists trying to push me away. By now our fight has caused him many injuries, a result of bumping into various things. But then he does something that I do not appreciate at all;**

**He uses his knee as a weapon against my groin.**

**He gets up shakily and runs towards the bedroom, knowing without my key he cannot get out through the front door, and it's a move he will soon regret. Maybe he is getting a weapon of his own? Perhaps he keeps something hidden away in there that I have not known about. In my distraction I decide that he will have to pay for what he has done. I limp only for a few steps, making my way into the bedroom. But I notice he is nowhere to be seen.**

"**Playing 'hide and go seek' are we, Hisoka?"**

**I pace around the room like a stalker, so patient and calm. My eyes are piercing through every hidden corner of the room in search of my delicate partner. To make it more interesting I leave the bedroom door open, leaving him a means of escape if he wants to try and run. It will give me all the more pleasure when I catch him before he can. **

"**Does this mean I am 'It'?"**

**I laugh; a sound that rumbles deep in my chest. As I make my way around the room I can see Hisoka out of the corner of my eye, getting ready to make a run for the door. He is crouched on the far side of the room beside the bed. How very typical. **

**I wait for a moment before walking a bit his way, making sure I play it as if I am completely oblivious to him. He does not yet know it, but when he runs, I will be ready.**

"**Come out, come out, wherever you are…"**

**I can watch him cringe at my words. Do I sound that dark to his ears? I know I am taunting, but I can no longer tell how far I will take this. I can no longer hold back the vampire inside of me, and it has been unleashed upon my partner.**

**I'm sorry, Hisoka.**

**I walk away from where he is hiding, giving him enough room to make a dash for the open door. But again, I am ready. I grab him by the wrist just as he is about to make it past the threshold, forcing him against my chest.**

"**Damn it let me go!!"**

**I don't think I will. I desire something only you can give to me. And I want it now. He struggles within my arms, trying to fend me off with a strength he does not possess. He is arousing me more with every spin of the body, every twist of his hips. And I am about to explode.**

**His hands grab onto the soft fabric of the curtains as we tumble together. He stumbles when the fabric in his hands rips. Well, there is a use for everything, now isn't there? I steal that very cloth from his hands, fighting against his hands so that I can force it into a ball and reside it in his mouth for a while. I am preparing for the deed to come next. In doing this I find that I also need to bind his hands. The leather belt around my waist proves to be just the right ingredient, constricting tightly around those fragile wrists in a circle.**

"**Nothing personal," I whisper into his ear sensuously.**

**We are on the floor, his hands in front of him. I won't allow him to take the cloth from his mouth, nor will I allow him to get free. I pull him up into a standing position, looking over at the damage I have done thus far. The bruises on his body, the cuts, the blood; they are all because of me. My erection is so painfully hard by now that I can no longer stand it.**

**His stomach connects with the bed, the result of my rough, impatient shove. He is screaming at me still, his face flushed and oh so beautiful. I can't stand it. I begin to tear the very jeans from his waist with an urgency I hadn't felt in a long time, tugging them a little past his reddened knees. He is wearing no underwear on his lower half, something that excites me. **

**I don't need him undressed for this, hell; he can even keep his shirt on. But I need to be inside him. And that is all I am thinking about as I straddle the back of his legs, hastily opening the clasps of my pants. I cannot have him running away again before I even start, now can I?**

**Hisoka's abused hands fondle his fallen jeans, desperately trying to pull them back up. He has lost his only defense barrier and now I am free to penetrate him whenever I so wish it. I know he is afraid by now, I can **_**feel**_** it. He doesn't want this, but I do. And since I am the one in control, what I say; goes.**

**When I lean forward and slide my hardness down between those beautifully rounded cheeks of his, he screams, a glorious sound muffled by the cloth. He knows what I plan to do by now, he must. I press up and thrust through the crevice of his cheeks a few more times in slow excitement, grunting savagely at he feel.**

**No one can hear him scream now; I've made sure of that. Now I can take what is rightfully mine. And in the next moment I do, my hands pulling back on his thighs so that I don't have to put out much effort. I moan out, low and sensuous as I position myself and force my length through that tiny puckering entrance.**

"**Nn!!"**

**That's right, my beautiful partner, scream all you want. No one can hear you. **

**I give you no time to adjust to my size before I begin my harsh thrusts into your fragile body, my body hovering over your back predatorily. My hot breath bounces off your skin as I ram into and from you, sending your body forward in jolts. And is that your legs quivering or is it just my wishful imagination?**

**I can hear you screaming something beyond the cloth at the back of your tongue but I refuse to decipher it. I am too far drawn in by the wondrous feel of your insides. I make sure that I am close to your body, my chest rubbing against your back. To me, this is romantic. To me, this is pleasurable. But to you, I am sure it is quite different.**

**Every once in a while I am sure to pull back and sharply thrust in, successfully stabbing your insides and enticing a muffled cry out from your trembling body. And all I could do was moan. You feel so good it is almost unimaginable. **

**In the back of my mind I can feel your limp boyhood bumping against my skin. So, you're not enjoying this with me?**

**Well, I will have to force you into it then.**

**My left hand reaches to tug at it, slowly feeling it stiffen even through the pain. His thighs are drawn together in an attempt to force me out of him, but I reply to it by thrusting harder, picking up my speed. He has created more friction for me to enjoy.**

"**So good…" I find myself breathing into his ear, using my teeth to bite into the heated flesh.**

**The sounds he was making drove me wild with pleasure.**

**When I reach completion I make a few final harsh thrusts, letting the pleasure slowly die down. When I am finally calm I look at my partner, noticing the tears that have graced his reddened cheeks. My hand is still on his erection after having stopped my ministrations moments before my orgasm.**

**He sniffles, a whimper caught in his throat. I bet he never thought his loving partner would do such a thing. Well, people change, don't they? Hah, it's a little funny if you think about it.**

**You release those irresistible sobs when I remove the cloth from your mouth, letting your tears flow freely.**

**Then, as I glance down at your torn body, I start to get an urge. My tongue dances behind my lips as I think about it only for a moment. My fingers slide between your cheeks, propping you up so that your bottom is arched into the air. I let my hands slide along your skin before I part those reddened cheeks. I can hear the uncomfortable grunts, inviting and arousing. You release even more of those sounds when I lean forward to clean your wounds, the fresh blood warming my awaiting mouth.**

**I can feel you trying to wiggle free, my tongue as unwelcome as my erection had been. But you cannot escape me.**

**My tongue has since lapped up the blood, thrusting deep into your wounds just beyond that loosened ring of muscle. You are whimpering as one of my hands reaches around to continue pumping your own falling erection, my fingers clenching tightly around that darkened flesh. My tongue traces from you entrance directly up, tracing along your spine and continuing in a line of saliva until I stop above your protruding shoulder blades. **

**The sobs I hear from deep within your chest are enough to motivate my next move, letting my hand slow to stop, my other hand rubbing the irritated skin around your entrance. You move your thighs against each other, your smaller erection bouncing with the movements. I move to whisper in your ear.**

"**Is it painful," I asked huskily, running a finger lightly up the underside, stopping to smear the liquid leaking from the tip.**

**You are crying desperately again, your body still dancing on the sheets. I let you continue your struggles with your cheeks burning shamefully. I wait, watching slowly as you fidget on the bed with your bottom still in the air somewhat awkwardly.**

**I decide I still want you to reach your completion as well as my hand returns to stroke you, squeezing with every forceful pump. You cry harder, this time asking me to stop. Your pleas fall unto deaf ears, I'm afraid. I'm hovering over your back again, my fingers still rubbing at your entrance, never penetrating. I press my body against your back, nuzzling the side of your neck.**

**With a rough thrust, two fingers are forced into you and stab against that perfect spot. And in that instant I can feel your muscles contracting, thighs shivering as you whimper helplessly. My hand is stroking now again, milking all you can give. **

**Your breathless gasp is all I hear when your body arches up into the pleasure of that unwanted orgasm. Unknowingly you've begun thrusting into my hand, silently enjoying the pleasure I have brought you. But I bet you feel dirty, don't you?**

**You swallow hard as your body relaxes. Another sniffle is accompanied by more tears when you look back and watch me lick your essence from my fingers.**

"**Why…" He asks me, uncertain and timid.**

**You thought you could trust me, didn't you? You thought I would be the one to show you love in all its perfection. Well, you chose the wrong guy for the job.**

"**Because," I began softly, grinning sadistically. I leaned in close. "I love you."**

**He shuts his eyes and looks away when I laugh at my own sarcastic words. Oh, who will help you now, my precious little Hisoka? Who will be the one to save you from **_**me**_**? Maybe Muraki? Hah, I sincerely doubt it.**

**He tried to move from the bed, but I stop him, my hands holding him down.**

"**You are not going anywhere, Hisoka," I stated threateningly. "I'm going to bed, and you're going to stay right where you are without making a sound."**

**His sobs quieted, his fear subsiding into a known depression. He knew then, that he could not escape me.**

"**No, I don't want to," He forced out like a hurt child, swatting away my hand. "I want to get the hell away from **_**you**_**."**

**This time I **_**did**_** return the favor, reversing the pain on him, my hand yanking on his hair to pull his head back. He screamed in a gasp, more tears springing to his eyes.**

"**If you so much as move away from me, you will humbly regret it, understood? You forget, you are in **_**my **_**territory."**

**I enjoyed his reaction when he nodded in silent defeat, finally giving up to the pain he didn't want to feel anymore. After all, what could he do now?**

**I stood to get dressed into a more nightly fashion, laughing when I noticed my partner's still body on the bed. He looked afraid to move, afraid to do anything but lay there on his back, his pants still around his knees.**

"**Can I at least go to the bathroom?" I heard him in a whisper, barely audible. I laughed again, this time at his question.**

"**No."**

**He stiffened when I lowered myself, pulling his jeans and sneakers from him to lie on the floor. I rose to lay beside him on the bed, pulling him close with my arms wrapped around him possessively. In all honesty I had not been lying when I said I loved him, but I cannot help my sick desires.**

**I was confident he would make no pass to free himself from me now. And as I drifted off I listened to the sweet sound of his tears like a lullaby, softly lulling me to sleep.**

**Normal POV**

**A yawn echoes through the room as a larger body rolls across the younger. Tired eyelids open to reveal the deep pools of amethyst. He yawns again, rubbing his tired eyes. That's when he feels the heat of another under him. He shifts, looking at the wide eyed boy beneath him. The other's eyes look tired and bloodshot, and his face looks paler than normal. Something just doesn't feel right to him.**

"…'**Soka…?"**

**He looks at the streaks only tears could create on his cheeks. The elder could not remember the night before, only his last vision of the pie he'd been eating. He thought maybe he'd passed out on the couch or fallen asleep; after all it had been pretty late. But here he was in bed, naked and sticky, with Hisoka under him.**

"**Did we…?"**

**Slowly Hisoka nodded; eyes still wide and expressionless. Tsuzuki wondered what had happened that led up to them having sex. He would have never guessed Hisoka would agree to such a thing. He couldn't remember anything beyond the pie, which made him feel a little uneasy. And what was worse, his partner seemed out of it and a little…traumatized?**

'**That's odd…I wonder what happened…'**

**Hisoka's wounds had healed, his body restored overnight. There was a smeared stain of brown over the skin of his neck and a few on his face, but at the moment that was all that was visible.**

"**You look really tired Hisoka."**

**He looked down at the boy with a worried expression, noting his worn out features. His hands stoked the sides of his face when he leaned in to kiss him lightly on the forehead. Hisoka blinked his wide eyes, swallowing hard.**

"**A little."**

**His gentle voice cracked, sounding awkward and stiff.**

"**Do you want to go back to―?"**

"**Can I get up and go to the bathroom now, Tsuzuki?" Hisoka interrupted; his voice weak and raw. He never really made eye contact with his partner, only looked up in somewhat of a daze. **

"**Sure…but why would you need my permission…?"**

**Without a word Hisoka got up, stumbling forward in a limp as he made his way over to the bathroom. When the boy was walking out Tsuzuki had noticed the same stain covering the boy's inner thighs.**

"**Hisoka…"**

**Tsuzuki sat up, his feet taking him to the closed bathroom door. He heard the sound of the toilet flushing, followed by the squeak of the shower faucets. He sighed, leaning his head on the door.**

"**I should get him some clean clothes…"**

**He looked through his drawers, his indecisiveness taking its toll on his mind. His clothes would be far too big on the boy and most likely not his style. But he was left with no choice, finally deciding on a pair of dark blue boxers and a white t-shirt.**

'**It's only for right now,' He thought. 'He can wear what he wore yesterday when he leaves.'**

**The shower stopped, letting Tsuzuki know his partner was done. Quickly he dressed himself in a pair of boxers as well, slipping on a grey shirt to cover his bare chest. He made his way back over to that closed door, leaning towards it. **

"**I have some clean clothes for you to wear," He said. "If you'll open the door I can hand them to―"**

**He stopped in mid sentence when the door opened, revealing a very naked Hisoka, water cascading from his lithe body. He stares up at Tsuzuki in a daze, not quite registering his presence.**

"**Uh…"**

**Tsuzuki looked on in confusion, not sure of what to do. He walked inside the bathroom, grabbing a clean towel before returning to dry the boy off. It stunned him, seeing Hisoka openly naked and bold enough to even let Tsuzuki touch him. Though the older man knew they had engaged in intercourse he figured the boy would still be shy.**

**The towel slid across dampened hair, messing the tresses about attractively and successfully forming a bout of bed hair. He let a smile creep up when the job was complete, holding out the clothes to the boy.**

"**Here are the clothes."**

**Hisoka just stared at them at first, unsure of what to do. But in the next moment he took them, slowly slipping them over his naked skin. And he looked adorable, Tsuzuki had to admit. The clothes were too big for him, the shirt baggy and reaching even below the boxers. The boxers themselves looked more like baggy shorts before they were covered by the shirt.**

"**Tsuzuki…"**

**Hisoka stood on his toes, his lips pressing against his elder's. His mind was in a haze, his eyes tired. Depression worked its way in his gears, slowly rotting him from within. And yet still he felt for this man; this man who had so brutally hurt him. Even though he was capable of giving him pain he was also the only one to show him what it felt like to feel the warmth of another's heart. And he didn't want to lose that. **

**Hisoka sighed, leaning against his partner's chest with his hands grasping his back for support. He was tired, that was clear. He hadn't slept at all last night in his fear and depression. But now he was starting to feel the after affects of having no sleep. He didn't have to say anything else when he felt himself being lifted into the air, his partner carrying him back into bed.**

"**Don't worry, I changed the sheets while you were cleaning off," Tsuzuki reassured when the boy hesitated. "You should get some sleep."**

**He watched Hisoka nuzzle the pillow and inhale deeply at the fresh scent. His tired eyes slid shut in exhaustion, letting him self slowly drift off into a gentle slumber. He then whispered something to the man, something melancholic in nature.**

"**This is another nightmare…" He began. "And when I wake up…everything will go back to the way it was…just like always." **

**Tsuzuki failed to hear this, only smiled as he watched his partner settle in.**

"**Sleep well, Hisoka," Tsuzuki whispered as he leaned in to plant a kiss on the boy's forehead. He said nothing about the whispered phrase, only watched him fall asleep. No one was there to see the sadistic grin that crawled its way into his features, a remembrance of who he truly was on the inside, past all the sweetness on the outside.**

**It was like a soured piece of candy; the candied outside was sweet, but when you made your way to the center it was tart on your palate. It was unexpected.**

**Before, Hisoka had gotten away from Muraki, escaping through death and now by his job as a guardian of death. But now, with his partner, how would he get away? He knew it would be hopeless, a useless effort from trying to escape a **_**guardian of death**_

**He would never escape this vampire, not even in death.**

**Forever stuck in a nightmare he cannot wake from.**

**How truly pitiful it is.**

**Author's Notes;**

**I don't know whether to continue this or not…I kind of freaked myself out. DX I almost didn't want to post this…mainly because I want Tsuzuki and Hisoka to be happy and loving, not sadistic and dark. But alas, I submitted it…**

**Whoever said love was a battlefield, never mentioned this!**


End file.
